


Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (MASTERMIND KOMARU)

by heartfiliaskeys



Series: DR:THH Mastermind AU [1]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Gen, Mastermind AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfiliaskeys/pseuds/heartfiliaskeys
Summary: Similar to the original Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, but rewritten to have Komaru Naegi (Makoto’s sister) be the mastermind.
Series: DR:THH Mastermind AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (MASTERMIND KOMARU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day in a new school for me, Makoto Naegi. Hey... where am I?

Today’s my first day of school at Hope’s Peak Academy. I’ve always dreamed of going to this school ever since I was a little kid. Everyone in this school has a talent and they’re really good at it, so they’re called ultimates. Unlike everyone else, I actually got in by pure luck of the draw. I am the Ultimate Lucky Student.  
As I stand outside of Hope’s Peak Academy waiting to go in, I feel nervous. Am I even good enough to go to this place? I did some research on the other students I could find before I came here today. Everyone else is super talented, I feel out of place. Everything about me is average. Okay, no need to continue thinking about that. I’m early, but I think I should go in now just to look around.  
I walk into the building. I stand in the entrance hall and look up. “This place is really big,” I say quietly to myself. There’s a meeting this morning for all the new students in the auditorium, but I still don’t know where that is, so I guess I’ll go find it. “Huh?” I dizzily exclaim as I fall to the floor. Shit.  
I woke up and I’m in a strange classroom. The windows are sealed shut with metal panes and it seems that I’m the only one in here. I pick my head up and notice there’s a note on the desk next to my arm. It looks sloppy and like someone wrote it in crayon, but I pick it up to read it; “Hey there, new kid. The next semester is about to start. Starting today. This school will be your entire world.” Entire world? What does this mean? I stare at it blankly for a bit and set it back on the desk.


End file.
